With the development of the Internet, site pages of Web servers have become the important advertisement media of companies or stores. In general, it is considered that large companies want to make a large number of persons browse their Web sites, regardless of areas. At that time, when the Internet is used, the distance between the actual position of the company and the position of the user who accesses to the Web site is not significant in terms of the effect of advertisement.
In contrast, it is considered that small local stores want to make particularly persons, who reside in the area, browse their Web sites. For example, when the user uses, fir example, restaurants or fresh food stores, the user needs to actually visit the stores. Therefore, the Web site of the store is unnecessary for persons who are far away to visit the store.
FIG. 13 is a diagram illustrating the structure of a system according to the related art which causes a portable terminal to acquire site pages.
As illustrated in FIG. 13, stores A to C, which are the actual stores, are located at different positions or in different areas. Access points 5A, 5B and 5C are installed in the stores A, B, and C, respectively. In some cases, the access points are used for business in the stores or are used by the customers for purposes other than the business of the stores. In addition, each of the access points 5A to 5C is connected to the Internet which is a wide area network through an access network that contracts with the individual stores, for example, an optical network.
Each of the stores A to C contracts with a Web server operator which is installed on the Internet and publishes the site page of the store through the Web server. The site pages are pages which are the advertisement media of the stores A to C and are browsed by the customers to attract the customers.
As illustrated in FIG. 13, a portable terminal TM is located at the position where it can receive a beacon signal, which is an annunciation signal of a wireless local area network (LAN), from each of the access points 5A to 5C. In addition, the portable terminal TM can be connected to the Internet through the access network with which the user individually contracts. The access network with which the portable terminal TM contracts is not limited to the wireless LAN and may be, for example, a worldwide interoperability for microwave access (WiMAX) network, a long term evolution (LTE) network, or a 3rd generation (3G) network.
The user can search for neighboring access points using the portable terminal TM and find the access network which contracts with the user. Specifically, the portable terminal can receive the annunciation signals including the addresses of the access points from the neighboring access points and find the address of the access network which contracts with the user from the access points. For example, in the case of the wireless LAN, the annunciation signal is a beacon signal or a probe response. In response to an operation of the user, the portable terminal TM can be connected to an access point or a base station of the contracted access network.
The portable terminal TM is, for example, a smart phone or a tablet terminal and a Web browser is installed in the portable terminal TM such that the portable terminal TM renders the site pages on a display. The portable terminal TM is connected to the Internet through the access network which contracts with the user and accesses the site pages of the Web servers which contract with the stores A to C. Therefore, the user can browse the site pages.
For example, Patent Document 1 discloses an advertisement providing system in which a terminal receives a beacon signal transmitted from an access point, stores the history of a service set identifier (SSID) included in the beacon signal, transmits the history to a server, and receives advertisement information associated with the SSID from the server.
For example, Patent Document 2 discloses a technique in which a base station informs a terminal of a beacon signal including the address of a server and an identifier of the base station and the terminal receives the beacon signal, transmits a page acquisition request including the identifier of the base station to the address of the server, and acquires information about content distributed by the base station.
For example, Patent Document 3 discloses a technique in which a server stores area information corresponding to a position, an access point has the identification information of the position, and a wireless terminal transmits a request signal including the identification information of the position acquired from the access point to the server and acquires the area information.